theevurikaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Second Turan-Enclave Video Create War
The second Create War between The Enclave and Turan Empire began on the 26th of May. Both levels were published on the first day of the Create War. Turan Empire Video The video begins with a Zaaxombian soldier as well as two Turan soldiers gunning down a large amount of Enclave soldiers who have invaded Turania (Turan's home planet). Back in the base, Devil gives a report to Chimera regarding territory taken by The Enclave. Chimera than sends Evil and Owned to invade The Enclave's temporary outpost. Up in space, a fleet of Enclave ships, with Topbooger on board, are killed by Turan pilots. Back on ground, Evil and Owned get past Enclave guards. Meanwhile, Chimera along with some Turan leaders, have captured Bzine. The next part of the film remained unknown for a while until the level link was fixed. In the second part, Bzine is found in the torture chamber and is killed after calling off the attack on Bruce's by Evil and Bruce. Atillah then blows up Hardware's home planet, Tetrocombinus (Albiet smaller, miscoloured and missing the neighbouring planets), while Hardware and Risuthesquirrel were there. Enclave Video The video begins with Chimera and Atillah discussing the location of Hardware and Bzine. Who are revealed to be on board the Wing Fortress. On the Wing Fortress, while Hardware and Bzine are talking with StickerSlap, A triad of Turan ships led by Chimera, attack, they are soon oppressed when the Wing Fortress desolates two with it's Gauss Cannon and turrets, only one of the ships return, presumably with Chimera on board. He then breaks the news to Atillah, who scolds Chimera, but eventually calms down. Meanwhile, the Wing Fortress has landed in an alcove near Turan HQ, where a huge force of Enclave Foot Soldiers rapidly approach Turan HQ. The soldiers turn the terrace outside Turan HQ into an Enclave campsite, defacing the large Turan statue (Replacing it with a statue of Hardware) and confiscating Turan equipment, as well as executing the Turan soldiers in the area. Hardware then gives orders to the Enclave Forerunners (Minus Caboose) and they part to separate areas of the HQ. Later, Bruce is standing at the balcony where he is daydreaming about the Enclave dying, he is then interrupted by TopBooger and two Enclave soldiers. Top informs him of the killing of Turan soldiers, using land development as a metaphor, which infuriates Bruce. He is then thrown over the balcony into the giant chasm below by Top, who proceeds to plant explosives. Soon after, a few Enclave officials are caught in a gunfire conflict with Turan, the Enclave only suffering one casulty, the Enclave manage to oppress Turan, causing them to drop their weapons and retreat. At a bridge, Lewis is pondering why a part of the bridge's fence is broken. Caboose suddenly storms outside, killing two Turan guards in the process and puts Lewis's head in a noose, which is connected to the base of the bridge. He then punches Lewis off the bridge, using the noose to hang him from the bridge. Back inside the HQ, Chimera dismisses his two personal guards, demanding he has privacy, as they are leaving, they are killed by a figure who is revealed to be Bzine. When Chimera realizes this, he is extremely angry, and threatens to put him in his Arc 19 torture device. To which Bzine prepares charging an attack. A fearful Chimera attempts to escape, but is cut down by Bzine before he can escape. Back outside, Hardware meets Atillah, who engage in battle. They then both jump in the air, attempting to stab each other. They both land on their feet. However, shortly after, Atillah falls from a wound from Hardware's sword. And falls down dead. The Enclave leave the area on the Wing Fortress as the planted bombs are detonated, causing Turan HQ to fall into the chasm below. Outcome Turan were found blatantly using bribery and alts. Despite accusing The Enclave of cheating as well. However, Turan later tried getting the create war to continue. However, Bzine stepped in and pointed out that it wouldn't be fair for them to continue with the unfair advantage after using bribery to get extra yays. So he proposed they restart the create war. His proposal was denied, and Chimera gave him an ultimatum. Saying if he refused to continue, it was a surrender. Bzine again pointed out the unfair advantage, saying it wouldn't be fair. Other Turan members continued to deny Lewis's cheating, despite Lewis saying himself that his intent was to have people believe he would give them the rare lbp crown in exchange for yaying the level. Bzine then responded with his own ultimatum, stating either the battle ends in a draw or Turan are disqualified for influencing votes. Denying either would result in a Turanic surrender. However, Devil decided to take a more civilized approach, offering to hold a meeting to work out a soluttion between the two clans. While this may seem as the ideal solution, with Chimera being known for for his hotheaded attitude, would most likely deny any sort of solution, which is what happened moments after the truce set by Caboose and Attilah, which later ended up ending with Turan attempting to attack the Enclave twice. Hardware later noted that not only had Turan used bribery to influence votes, they also used an alt to yay their own level. That alt is X-Dark--Heart-X. Which can obviously be seen as the player did nothing but yay Turan's create war level. They also accused Hardware of using alts, making the Enclave level drop votes, trying to take the easy way out. Due the 3 accounts of cheating from Turan, they have once again lost to The Enclave. Hardware had also taken pictures of Turan's cheating, which was denied by Turan. After being proven wrong, Chimera continues to bring up the fact that Turan had more yays, despite them being clearly caught cheating to obtain yays.